


Liver is Horrible

by wneleh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Vomiting, i love these guys I really do but have you seen their 2010 vlogs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an Ear Biscuit (I think), Link said that he liked the "Will it" episodes because, although they were hard on him, they got lots of views, which is pretty much what lets them do what they do and pursue what they pursue.  The mom in me was, like, REALLY?  So I went searching for the first video in which one of them retched, to see how that went down, which landed me in the middle of their 2010 vlogs.  There are some gems in there, but on the whole the personas they present are not ones I'm drawn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liver is Horrible

Liver is Horrible  
_May, 2010 (right after filming[SUSHI & LIVER?! Facing Our Food Fears!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAXoU43wU44))_

Link rose and turned off the camera, then grabbed the plate of liver and onions from off the stool in front of Rhett. The liver still smelled terrible. How far from Rhett could he take it? 

After a moment’s consideration, Link shoved the entire plate into a CVS bag, then slid it into the mini-fridge. Rhett would probably complain that it was contaminating everything inside, but as this was limited to a gallon jug of water (to maintain temperature stability), a sealed quart of half-and-half, and a jar of pickles (origin unknown), Link figured it’d be okay.

Back on the couch, Rhett was nibbling the ginger (is that what he’d called it?) out of Link’s Styrofoam takeout container. “So that’s not a fish?” Link asked as he sank back into his usual spot.

“It’s a root vegetable,” Rhett said. “You know, ginger. As in, ginger ale.”

“I’m familiar with the concept.”

“You’ve never wondered where ginger ale came from?”

Honestly, Link hadn’t. He rolled a tiny piece between his thumb and forefinger – the texture wasn’t too alarming, he supposed. He brought it to his lips, then took a nibble – and was glad he’d only grabbed a bit, because it was way stronger than he’d expected, stronger than the fish had been – as strong as the liver.

“People eat this?” he asked.

“No,” said Rhett, and Link was about to just get up and leave but Rhett said, “it’s just for cleansing the palette. You don’t eat a chunk of it.”

Fair enough. And, Link was grateful that Rhett wasn’t going to be _like that_ today because they really had to talk about this vlog. 

“We can’t use this,” Link said. “We’re going to have to redo the whole thing.” Could they do it? How dishonest would that be? Maybe if they just ate something else – easy enough to find something for him, he’d just do tomatoes or something, but what would Rhett eat? He liked just about everything!

Rhett looked confused. “I checked the video while you were dealing with the toxic waste. Most everything was in focus. We didn’t run out of memory.” He paused. “We both look fine.”

“Damn, Rhett, you threw up!”

“Almost threw up,” Rhett said, “just retched, really. So what?”

Link stared at him. “I don’t think our fanbase wants to see you vomit.”

“Sure they do,” said Rhett, no longer looking at him.

“No they don’t! That’s gross. Why would they?”

“Because it’s real.” Rhett paused. “I don’t know, maybe I’m wrong, but I bet it’ll be our most popular vlog every. I bet it’ll get 100,000 hits.”

“Yeah right,” said Link. “It’s not worth it.”

“Tell that to Lando.”

“Screw you,” said Link. They were doing okay with money. They were. 

“Yeah, that would get the views,” said Rhett.

“Would you at least TRY to be consistent?” Link snapped. “You won’t even let our arms brush on-camera for fear of what the fans will say!”

“That’s different,” said Rhett. “You know the stats, how much of our audience is middle schoolers.”

“And you don’t, what, want middle schoolers to think we’re gay, or catch gay from us, or…”

“You don’t need to make it sound so ugly!” said Rhett.

“Well, it is kind of ugly,” said Link. “I just don’t get where you’re coming from.”

Rhett just shook his head, and Link realized that that neither of them was up for a real fight just then, not with a million more things to do today, and houses full of babies and toddlers waiting for them this evening. They couldn’t waste work time, which meant that the vlog would go out, and that Rhett was almost certainly going to keep on being a macho ass about certain things.

“Well, I’m never going to retch on camera,” said Link. 

“Why not? What are you afraid of? People to see you vulnerable, or something?”

And now Link looked away from Rhett, because maybe Rhett had nailed it. 

“Yeah, you’d retch on camera,” said Rhett. “For a million views, for the nine of us, you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try to do a Rhett & Link story every week, to try to grow the presence of gen fic in the fandom. Prompt me please! And if you're writing Rhett & Link gen yourself, or would like a beta, please let me know.


End file.
